Memorias de papel
by Kari Kurosaki
Summary: Los recuerdos grabados en un diario, memorias pasadas, amor, triztesa y amistad. -Aunque no me puedas ver, yo siempre estare a tu lado, cuidando de ti. Lucy nunca estaras sola -


Este es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail, y que mejor manera de iniciar en este fandom que escribiendo una linda historia de una de mis parejas favoritas.

Simbología: _Cursivas palabras de el diario de Lucy._

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece (Lastimosamente si no Lucy y Loki fuesen una pareja casada XD. )

_**%%%%%&$&%%%%%**_

_**Memorias de papel**_

_**By: Kari Kurosaki**_

_**One-shot**_

_**%%%%%&$&%%%%%**_

-Espera –grito Lucy con todo el aliento que tenia.

Con un rápido movimiento se incorporo de la cama. Jadeaba por aire, había tenido otra pesadilla; La rubia se llevo las manos a su rostro, tratando de ocultar aquellas lagrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos.

-Porque –susurro

_**7 de Julio de 2007.**_

_Hoy fue el festival de Tanabata y desde luego salí con mis amigos a ver los fuegos artificiales. Estoy tan feliz ya que mientras paseaba con mis amigos, conocí a un chico lindo, creo que tiene mi edad y además era muy agradable; si no mal recuerdo su nombre era Loki._

Lucy se encontraba en el baño, la chica se miro al espejo, tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar. Era otra noche en vela por aquellos recuerdos que no la dejaban en paz.

-Cuanto más podre soportar –se dijo a si misma mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y tomaba algo de agua entre sus manos para luego con ella lavarse el rostro.

La chica se volvió a mirar al espejo, ese reflejo de una chica de 20 años, ese era el reflejo de ella. Y aunque sea difícil de asimilar, las apariencias engañan; por más feliz que se viera por fuera, mas desdichada era por dentro.

_**9 de Julio de 2007.**_

_Volví a ver al chico del festival, al tal Loki. Me lo encontré en el centro comercial mientras estaba de compras con Erza, lástima que él estaba acompañado por otras chicas, la verdad es muy popular entre las mujeres._

_**20 de Julio de 2007.**_

_Tal vez suena loco y es algo paranoico, creo que es cosa del destino, me encontré a Loki 5 veces en esta semana y en cada vez que el me miraba sentía que mi corazón latía a mil._

_Es algo precipitado, pero creo que él me gusta o más bien me he enamorado._

_**30 de Julio de 2007.**_

_Estoy emocionada, Loki me pidió una cita, saldré con él el próximo sábado. Me siento tan feliz, pero algo insegura ya que Mira-san me comento que Loki es un mujeriego empedernido. No sé qué decir, en mi interior pienso que él podría cambiar…pero con lo que he visto mi mente me contradice._

_**31 de Julio de 2007.**_

_Son las 3:42 pm. No fui al instituto porque me sentía mal y no tengo nada que hacer. Me duele un poco el pecho, supongo que es por la emoción, bueno eso creo._

_Las sirvientas de la mansión no me dejan en paz, a cada momento me toman la temperatura y me revisan como si estuviese a punto de morir._

_Es chistoso ver a virgo de un lado para otro buscando cumpliendo mis locas exigencias. En fin. Deseo que sea sábado pronto._

_**4 de Agosto de 2007.**_

_Acabo de regresar de mi cita con Loki. Sin lugar adundas el es un galán. Me llevo a cenar a un restaurante elegante, no me lo esperaba pero fue lindo, luego de la cena caminamos por el parque mirando el cielo nocturno. Fue muy romántico y la cita fue casi perfecta y digo casi ya que me dolió mucho el pecho mientras caminaba con Loki, esa fue la razón por la cual regreso temprano a casa._

Lucy caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la mansión Heartfilia. La rubia se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de madera con gravados en forma de círculos mágicos, obviamente era un diseño especial y de su gusto.

La rubia abrió la puerta. Lucy entro a lo que era su antiguo estudio, ahí vago por unos momentos hasta que se acerco a un estante y de él sacó un pequeño libro de cubierta celeste y con bordado dorado, cuya única imagen ilustrada de la portada era "**Diario de **_**L.H"**_

_**11 de Agosto de 2007.**_

_Mi segunda cita con Loki. Ahora si puedo decirlo, soy la chica más feliz del mundo. Loki me pidió ser su novia y aunque yo le dije que lo pensaría la verdad es que me muero por darle el SI._

_Al fin soy afortunada._

_**24 de Agosto de 2007.**_

_Otra vez me he quedado en casa, digo no es malo. La rozón es la misma que la vez anterior, tengo un dolor en el pecho. Virgo me aconsejo ir al doctor pero me da miedo que sea algo grave._

_No quiero enterarme de algo que me ponga triste, no en este momento que ya soy novia de Loki._

_**6 de Septiembre de 2007.**_

_Me hice unos exámenes en la mañana. El médico dice que en dos semanas estarán los resultados._

_Sigo saliendo con Loki aunque mis amigas dicen que es malo para mí y hasta Natsu se molesta por esta razón._

_**21 de Septiembre de 2007.**_

_Ya tengo los resultados de mis exámenes, el doctor dijo que todo estaba bien al parecer pero aun así me practicarían otros estudios más para saber a ciencia cierta el porqué de mis dolores._

_En solo 2 días cumpliré un mes de ser la flamante novia de uno de los chicos más codiciados por todas._

La chimenea estaba encendida y frente a ella se encontraba Lucy, arrodillada con aquel libro de cubierta azul, entre sus manos.

_**23 de Septiembre de 2007.**_

_Un mes aun no lo puedo creer._

_Fue una velada única e inolvidable. Loki me llevo a la playa, si a la playa de noche y allí cenamos bajo las estrellas. Cuando lo recuerdo mi rostro arde de los nervios._

_**18 de Octubre de 2007.**_

_Se ha confirmado mi temor. Estoy enferma y no sé qué hacer, me entere esta mañana y desde ese momento no he parado de llorar. Es posible que muera eso me dijo el doctor._

_Tengo…bueno no recuerdo bien el nombre de la enfermedad que tengo, pero lo que sí recuerdo es que el doctor comento que para salvarme necesito una transición de corazón._

_Mi padre dijo que conseguiría que fuese posible esa operación. Yo temo._

_No se lo he dicho a Loki, no lo quiero preocupar._

_**15 de Noviembre de 2007.**_

_Tengo una semana internada en el hospital. Aun me duele el pecho pero con los calmantes no siento tanto._

_Los chicos me visitan muy a menudo y Loki me viene a ver todos los día, aunque mi padre le prohibió hacerlo, el viene a escondidas en la noche._

Lucy abrió el libro celeste que es encontraba entre sus manos y como primera acción, arranco la primera pagina y la arrojo al fuego de la chimenea. La rubia repitió la acción una y otra vez y cada hoja que se quemaba, representaba una lágrima que se desbordaba de sus ojos.

_**2 de Diciembre de 2007.**_

_Mi condición empeora, ya no puedo ponerme en pie y los dolores aumentan. Tengo mucho miedo de morir._

_Hoy Loki se quedo conmigo todo el día, no se despego de mi aunque mi padre lo intento sacar repetidas veces. Es lindo ver la devoción que tiene hacia mí._

_Mira-san me dijo que Loki estaba cambiado y ya no salía con tantas chicas o menor dicho que no salía con nadie. Eso me alivia un poco, no es que sea celosa._

_**10 de Diciembre de 2007.**_

_Ocurrió un milagro, encontraron un donante para mí. Me operaran dentro de 5 días._

_No escribo tanto ya que me es muy cansado._

_**14 de Diciembre de 2007.**_

_En tan solo 24 horas me harán la operación._

_Loki esta raro desde hace unos días, ya no sonríe tanto como antes. Hoy me dijo que me amaba incondicionalmente y que estaría con migo siempre aunque no lo pudiera ver._

_Me preocupa algo su estado de ánimo._

-Porque –susurro la rubia al tiempo que soltaba el libro de cubierta celeste.

-Me dijiste que estarías conmigo siempre –dijo entre llanto mientras de dejaba caer de rodillas frente a la chimenea

_**23 de Diciembre de 2007.**_

_Ha pasado más de una semana desde que fui operada. No visto a Loki desde entonces._

_Hoy es nuestro aniversario. Hoy cumplimos 3 meses de ser pareja y no hay rastro de él._

_Estoy triste, no sé qué ocurre, nadie me da razón de él. Lo extraño y quiero verlo, paso mis noches tratando de comprender el porqué de su ausencia._

_**11 de enero de 2008.**_

_Hoy me llego una carta de Loki, es la primera noticia que recibo de él en dos semanas. Estoy insegura de abrirla._

_Noto que todos los chicos están algo tristes. Mira-san vistió de negro hoy…siento una angustia._

Lucy aventó el diario contra la pared.

-Te odio Loki –grito la chica. Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo de sus orbes. Lucy fijo su vista sobre el libro que había lanzado y extrañamente noto que un papel blanco sobresalía de las páginas. Llevada por la curiosidad la rubia se acerco y lo recogió. Era aquella carta que le había enviado Loki.

Lucy con temor rasgo el sobre. Habían pasado dos largos años desde que la había recibido, en esos años no la había abierto por temor a leer algo que la causase daño. Lucy temía a que en la carta dijera algo como "Me alejo de ti porque no te amo" o "No quiero saber nada de una enferma", la rubia temía y por esa razón nunca tuvo el valor para abrirla. Pero ahora si, después de dos largos años de tristeza, ella la abriría como símbolo de que ella lo había superado y que estaba lista para comenzar de nuevo su vida.

Decidida la chica saco la carta y la empezó a leer.

_**%%%%%&$&%%%%%**_

_Para mi dulce Lucy:_

_Pensaras que soy un idiota por no estar a tu lado cuando despiertes. Me gustaría ver como tus parpados se abren y dejan ver tus hermosos ojos cafés. Quisiera acariciar tus suaves mejillas y ver esa sonrisa que me cautivo._

_Suena cursi, lo sé. Pero aquella noche, en el festival de Tanabata. Cuando te vi por primera vez supe que eras especial. Me siento tan feliz de haberte conocido y te estoy agradecido por cada segundo que estuviste a mi lado, esos fueron los momentos más bellos de mi vida._

_Lucy, mi corazón latía solo por ti y por ti daría todo…algún día nos volveremos a ver y por lo pronto deseo que seas feliz. Sonríe como siempre y se la chica linda y dulce de la cual me enamore. _

_Hoy mi corazón es el tuyo, latimos al mismo tiempo, somos uno en esencia…Siempre estaré a tu lado, cuidando de ti como un ángel y aunque no me veas sabes que jamás te dejare sola._

_Te amo, Lucy._

_**%%%%%&$&%%%%%**_

-Loki…-Lucy se llevo la mano al pecho y la apoyo justo en el lugar del corazón. –Latimos como uno –susurro

_**Fin**_

Explicación:

Tal vez no explique bien la trama, buen la historia es sobre Lucy, ella despierta en medio de la noche y tiene recuerdos del pasado, todos estos recuerdos son los que se encuentras escritos en su diarios, aquel libro de cubierta celeste.

Lucy decidida a dejar a tras aquellas cosas que la hacen sentir mal, decide quemar su memorias, o sea, su diario. Cuando Lucy frustrada por los recuerdos avienta el diario, y esta choca contra la pared; sale a relucir una vieja carta que la rubia había puesto entre las páginas del diario. Lucy nunca había abierto la carta, pero ya que en ese momento estaba decidida a olvidar, ella abre la carta y la lee. Esa carta cambia todo y es la explicación por la cual Loki no está con ella.

#

Quiero darle las gracias a mi nii-san, Angelzk, por ayudarme a escribir este fic

Gracias por leer mi fic y espero que les haya gustado y comenten.

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
